Kou Mukami
}} Kou Mukami (無神 コウ Mukami Kou) is the second son of the Mukami household. He is an idol in the human world as a side job. 'Appearance' Kou has a handsome, beautiful face. He has curly blond hair with his bangs covering the top right side of his face. His left eye is light blue and his right eye is red. He wears earrings on both ears. He usually wears a long sleeve black shirt that has circles in the front and black bordering the top and bottom. He sometimes wears it with a pink jacket with short sleeves. He wears it with blue jeans. He also wears a necklace and bracelets on his left arm. His school uniform consists of the black school blazer with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow and a white dress shirt underneath that is slightly unbuttoned revealing a maroon shirt with four yellow diamonds on it. There are two red belts along the bottom of the shirt. He wears black pants that go up to his knee with long black socks with the right one having a vertical row of diamonds on it. He wears it with white boots that have some black detail on them. He also has a gold diamond shaped necklace that has two curves sticking out at top with a red jewel in the centre and two long strands at the bottom. He also wears bracelets on both arms. 'Personality' He appears friendly, but he's actually very selfish and two-faced. Anything surrounding this idol Do-S (extreme sadist) is always at his mercy. He uses his handsome, beautiful face to his own advantage. Due to his brutal childhood, Kou can easily switch his cheery and easy going usual appearance of a superficial person and an idol, to a vicious and very cruel merciless monster who doesn't understand at all, the very meaning of love. Thinking that all of the humans are vile creatures who either want to use and abuse, or be used if they are paid for that. 'History' As a human child, he was abandoned in a manhole and never knew anything about his parents or where he had come from. Because he lived in the sewers, Kou would always dream of obtaining the blue sky he saw above. One day, soldiers are looking for rebels who randomly shot a pair of mother and child in front of Kou as an example to potential rebels. Kou didn’t understand what was going on or what the soldiers that found him intended to do to him. When they saw his face, they sent him to the orphanage. Upon arriving there, he received good food, clean clothes, and all the nice things he wasn’t able to have in the sewers. Kou thought of the orphanage as heaven. Then Kou was taken to a "club." Because of a war that was going on, the country needed money. To earn quick money to fund the war, the club chose beautiful children like Kou from the orphanage and offered them up as merchandise and "entertainment" for aristocrats. Young Kou was whipped, cut, beaten, and tortured, physically abused in all possible ways. He was so in-demand that his bruises and wounds didn't have time to heal. Kou didn't want to think that his beating was painful, wanting to believe that he should be happy because he could have nice things and because he was repaid for that treatment. Eventually, he accepted that the situation he was in was basically hell. In an attempt to stop the orphanage from making him continue as an aristocrat's toy, he lamented that his right eye might never see the blue sky he craved again. He decided to disfigure himself by gouging out his right eye. Unfortunately, that only made the aristocrats desire him more. Kou realized that he made a mistake, and he feared that his situation would only get worse. Kou tried to commit suicide but realize that he is unable to kill himself. Soon after, he met Ruki, who called Kou a loser. Kou denied that and tried to kill himself, (Ruki even dared him to) but again, Kou was unable to do so, as Ruki expected. Ruki told Kou that the reason Kou couldn’t commit suicide despite desperately wanting to escape his situation was because Kou still had hope. Ruki knew this because he often caught Kou staring at the sky. Ruki told Kou that if he gave up that hope, he would be nothing more than a loser. Ruki invited Kou to come with him if he wanted to be free from his hell. Ruki, Kou, Yuma and Azusa became friends and then planned their escape. Their plan was initially successful, but the orphanage people caught up to them. Kou was shot and injured multiple times, the pursuers citing that it didn’t matter if they hurt the "merchandise" because Kou’s patrons liked him the more damaged he was. However, Kou was near death when he was brought back to the orphanage. As Kou’s life faded, he cried that he didn’t want to die until he was able to see the free blue sky that he desired. Karlheinz soon appeared with the offer to make him and his brothers vampires if they agree to serve him. Karlheinz turned the Mukami brothers into vampires, and gave Kou a new magic eye. His eye is and seems, to be like a jewel but also allows Kou to see the truth by reading the heart of humans. Karlheinz told him that he received the eye because he knew that Kou had trouble believing in other people other than his brothers and him, which was going to make it hard for Karlheinz"s "Adam and Eve" plan to happen if Kou is incapable of bonding. However, Karlheinz also warned Kou not to rely on it too much and lose sight of what was really important to him. He also added that when Kou is matched with a certain blood and understands a certain truth, the eye would show him a miracle. Preparing him for the future use of him for his experiments. Although Kou doesn't completely understand the purpose of Karl's plans and experiments, feeling indebted for life, he plans to serve him unconditionally. Which later gives him much struggles when he realizes an impure vampire like him cannot become "Adam". 'Relationships' 'Family' Even though not related by blood the Mukami are very close with each other. Kou respects Ruki very much and always listens to his advice. Kou starts to feel despair that he is failing Karlheinz in unable to become that Adam, fearing that everything until now is pointless and the goal won't be reached, at least not for him. His brothers stand beside him and remind him that no matter what happens he will always and forever have them and they will always be there for him. Their family is very important for them and they protect each other and always cover each others backs, having more close to human- like bonds, far stronger than the true vampires have. Karlheinz Kou respects and obeys his savior and master Karlheinz hoping to serve him well, who has shown far more concern for the Mukami's than his own sons, even though in truth everyone for him is simply a pawn for his experiments. Karlheinz had given Kou's magical eye to replace his missing one, that depending on the ending might have to be sacrificed (alongside with his other eye) in order for Kou to save his love. 'Abilities' Like all vampires, he has an inhuman strength as well as increased speed,(less than a pure born vampire), increased vision, hearing and smell. Being a vampire, he also heals at an accelerated rate though still slower than the pure-blood vampires. 'Magical eye' Kou's missing right eye was replaced by a magical one by Karlheinz. The magical eye normally appears blue at first sight but when Kou starts reading the heart of the person, to see if they are being truthful, it starts to change to red. It also starts blinking from red to blue when Kou gets overemotional. 'Other' Impure vampires do not have the same amount of skills like pure ones, nor do they possess their own magic, however, Karlheinz borrows some for them, such as protective barrier and bat familiars. However, due to being former humans, they are quite used to things like daylight and human food. 'Trivia' *He calls the heroine masochistic kitten (M Neko-chan). *He is left-handed. *His foot size is 26 cm. *He can see people's heart from his "red eye". He can tell if they are lying or not. *He absolutely adores cats (neko). *He obsesses over vongole bianco and can devour up to 3 servings at one go. *He rivals with Subaru and likes to provoke him when it comes to Yui. 'References' 'Navigation' Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Vampires Category:Impure Vampires Category:Mukami Family